zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WE.R.SHEIKAH
AuronKaizer (Talk) 14:34, May 3, 2011 Hey Zeldapedia!!! I'm thinking I need to get my friend Aeshei on here too. My names Mystic, by the way. I am REALLY excited to be on here with all you wonderful Zelda people!!! I can't talk much now, but I promise you, I WILL get Aeshei on here and we will talk. Later!! Deku No problem, it's not a bother. I pronounce it DEE-ku. That just sounds better than the others to me (probably because that's how I read it at first and now I'm used to it). I guess even if other people pronounce the word Deku differently, technically since it's my proper name it has to be pronounced the way I intended it. So if anyone ever uses that in person, they'll be forced to use my version, get used to it, repeat it to their friends, and that pronunciation will spread across the world and become the new official way to say it! Bwahahahaha! And by the way, when leaving messages, end them with four tildes (~~~~), or just hit the button above the edit box that looks like this; either way it will create a time stamp showing when you posted the message and will also make a link to your user page and talk page appear. That way it's easier to tell who said what when, and respond to them personally if they want. Also, welcome to Zeldapedia!--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Has anyone seen this?? Has anyone else seen the Literal Skyward Sword Trailer? We JUST found it and we've already seen it like 8 times. It's hilarious!!! --WE.R.SHEIKAH (talk) 15:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Linkyme I recommend you fix your sock problem. Because there's no way in hell that you'd know who Linkyme is when you joined the site on May 3 and she left April 9. And I don't have a tantrum problem. I have a problem with idiots who thing they can do whatever they hell they want. And I recommend if you are Linkyme, you tell an admin now so they can block that account. Because really, you're more transparent than 0 Opacity. --Jäzz 18:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Right...That might've come off as quite a bit harsh, but I'm going to agree here that there's something weird about you knowing what Linkyme put on his/her userpage despite the fact that he/she wiped his/her userpage when they left. If you let me or another admin know that you are indeed Linkyme, we can block that account so you can use this one. If not, so be it, but keep in mind if you do lie about this you'll be permabanned. -'Minish Link' 20:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, first of all, don't use that kind of language!!! We'll have to report you if you do. Second, we're not linkyme!!! We'd been coming on here for like eight months before we got an account!!! I also recommend that you don't alter what other people say, as that can get you blocked. --Jäzz 02:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Advice, not just for SHEIKAH Since you asked, here I am, though this advice I'm directing at everyone. I think this whole situation over which you're leaving is riddled with misunderstandings, overreactions, and wrongful assumptions of bad intentions, on the parts of multiple people. If we're all willing to calm down, forget about whatever it was other people said that we didn't like, and start over with a cool head, I think we'd find out that all of this is a misunderstanding and entirely unnecessary. Someone taught me not long ago how important it was to let go of people's flaws and not allow little altercations like this to become a giant problem. Maybe I'm making a big deal about nothing, but I'm a sucker for being asked for help, so there's my advice.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:47, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, let's just drop it A:This is pointless. Let's just drop it. FD is right. And just so you guys know, M is still figuring out talk page. She doesn't mean to edit what you say. When we see each other next, I'll show M how it works. And just so we're clear, M and I are not Linkyme. No lie. I'm sorry for any misunderstandings. --WE.R.SHEIKAH (talk) 20:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC)